Christmas Magic
by nowthatspink
Summary: Songfic about James and Lily. Reposted for Christmas. To the song Christmas baby please come home -- James seeking forgiveness on Christmas. Hope you enjoy!


**Just a quick songfic I thought up. To the song It's Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) by U2. Enjoy!**

**I do not own these characters or this song...obviously.**

**-----------------**

_It's Christmas_

_Baby, please come home_

James stood in the streets of Diagon Alley. He took a moment to search the streets and take in the scenes around him. The streets were bustling with people. There were people caroling, people shopping for last minute gifts, people just being with their loved ones…

James shook his head, causing a dusting of the falling snow to fly off his messy black hair. He looked at the clock: 3:30. He wrote Lily a note apologizing. He was just being his stupidly immature self again. He asked her to meet him here…at 3:30. That is if she decides to forgive him.

_The snow's coming down_

_I'm watching it fall_

_Watching the people around_

_Baby please come home_

He heard the clock bells strike and the sweet song ring out into the streets. He couldn't believe that he was finally with Lily. Key word was. Him and her. He and she. James and Lily. Lily and James. To him, nothing in the world sounded as perfect as their two names together. The only sound that could be better at that moment would be hearing her saying _I forgive you_. It was Christmas wasn't it? Time for forgiving, time for loving, and most importantly _being_ with the one you loved.

_The churchbells in town_

_They're ringing a song_

_What a happy sound_

_Baby please come home_

James walked aimlessly around the streets, hoping and wishing that he would look up and see her running towards him. Not even the carolers could cheer him up. The songs that used to bring warmth into his heart suddenly lost their magic without her near him. He thought about Christmas last year…Remus had a party. All of his friends were there, but most importantly Remus was friends with Lily…so she was there as well. She made an obvious point of avoiding him until everyone joined in for a Christmas game. Everyone was laughing and having a great time. The Christmas music loudly filled the room and soon everyone was dancing along. For one brief moment while Lily was twirling around her eyes met his. Green met hazel and James knew that not even Lily could deny the spark that flew through the air. Even though there were no words spoken, her smile and glow made his heart sing; he knew she couldn't hate him forever.

Hopefully he didn't blow his chance…again.

_They're singing deck the halls_

_But it's not like Christmas at all_

_I remember when you were here_

_And all the fun we had last year_

The crowds were finally starting to thin as people made their way home to their families. James passed by a Christmas shop with a big display in the window. A huge tree, though not as big as the one at his house, was glittering with gold lights and the shop owner was putting, if possible, more ornaments on the tree. James thought back to what was just a few days ago when Lily was at his house helping his family, and Sirius, decorate the Potter Christmas tree. James gave Lily the honor of letting her put the angel on top of the tree. As he helped her down, nearly holding her in his arms, all he could do was think how she was more beautiful than any angel on any tree.

_Pretty lights on the tree_

_I'm watching 'em shine_

_You should be here with me_

_Baby please come home_

All of the past years at Hogwarts ran through his mind. All of his friends, all of his adventures, all of his mastermind pranks, were some of the best memories he thought he could have. It wasn't until Lily finally came into his world that he knew better memories were possible. True, she was always _in_ his world, he saw her nearly everyday at school, in fact, he made a point to do so. But she was always somewhat orbiting around his world, never wanting to get pulled in any closer. The day she broke down her barrier and not only entered his world, but _wanted_ to enter his world, James felt that his life would finally be complete. And he knew for sure that his Christmas would never be complete without her there.

_Baby please come home_

_Baby please come home_

He has worked on it for years now. Worked on not acting so much like an "arrogant prick" or a "big headed toerag" as Lily likes to call him. But he knows that that's what she secretly loves about him. Well he thought so anyways until he let it blow up out of proportion. If she loved him, she would forgive him, and that is what brought worry into his heart. Did she love him?

Last year at that Christmas party he knew, he _knew_, that he would have a chance with her. And he also somehow knew that she felt that spark in the air and knew that she would some day give in. They were meant to be together. It was as simple as that. The songs filled the air around him again and he paced up and down the sidewalk, fresh snow falling all around him.

_They're singing deck the halls_

_But it's not like Christmas at all_

_I remember when you were here_

_And all the fun we had last year_

The wind started to blow and the snow flew all around him. The wind and snow stung his eyes and he held back the tears for more than one reason.

What if she didn't come? What would he do? Would he go find her?

James stood there for a moment. Of course he would go find her. He would never rest until he made things right between them again. He just hoped that she would come back to him and prove to him for once that she _did_ want to be with him.

_If there was a way_

_I'd hold back these tears_

_But it's Christmas day_

_Baby please come home_

_Ohh..._

James stuffed his hands in his pockets, almost considering turning back. Then out of the corner of his eye a flash of red got his attention.

There she stood, in front of all the trees and all the carolers, and for that moment everything around him stood still. She came, she actually came.

_Baby please come home_

_Baby please come home_

_Baby please come home_

_Ohh..._

She ran up to him and within moments her arms were wrapped around him, and he held her close in his arms, right where she belonged. They didn't need to say anything. That was the magic of Christmas.

_Baby please come home_

_Baby please come home_


End file.
